Before The Scorching
by LittleMsZodiac
Summary: Ever wondered what happened way in the past, when the dragon tribes were still new to Pyhhria, and when the scavengers controlled the land? In this story you get to hear all the events in Splash, the first SeaWing queen's point of view.
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note**  
 **So this is NOT my first story, but it's my second Wings of Fire story, and my first story on . Hope you like it!**  
 **-**

The group of scavengers yelled and tried to stab me with their little swords. I quickly swiped my tail knocking them all off their feet. Hissing at them, I leaped into the air, beating my wings that are meant more for swimming than flying. I need to get to that meeting. The tribes have called for a meeting in order to deal with the scavengers. They are very powerful, despite them being not even half the size of a full grown dragon. I flew towards the towering mountain in the horizon as fast as I could. Only a few more days until full moon. I remember the words from the scroll that the SeaWings had gotten. We are calling a meeting for all the tribes. Your tribe will elect two representatives. One male another female. The meeting is going to be on the first night of the full meeting is to be in a cave halfway up the north side of Jade Mountain. Two NightWing with the names of Stargazer and Nightkeeper will be standing outside. I sense that this meeting is going to be important, especially if the NightWings called the meeting. The NightWings, with their future telling and mind reading, think that they are better than all the other tribes of Pyrrhia. If they think something is important enough to call all the other tribes, it's probably very important. That's why I think it must have something to do with our scavenger problem.

Two days later, I reached the cave. I landed in front of the two NightWings. "Splash, female representative of the SeaWings," I said. The male NightWing, Nightkeeper, I think his name is, nodded. "You're late," He said gruffly. "Sorry," I muttered. "I ran into some trouble along the way," "Let me guess," The female, Stargazer, said, "Scavengers?" I nodded. "Come in," She said. "The meeting has already started."

We quickly introduced ourselves. The male MudWing is Smudge, the female is Mudslide. The other SeaWing is Azure. The male RainWing is Banana, the female is Emerald. The male SandWing is Arid, the female is Heatwave. The male SkyWing is Ember, the female is Camicazi. The male IceWing is Hail, the female is Crystal. Then there's the two NightWings, then me, the female SeaWing.

"OK," Stargazer said, "We have called you here today to talk about the scavengers." We all nodded. This much wasn't surprising. "What do you propose we do," Emerald asked. "We need some ruler for each tribe, a way to keep us all organized," I said, throwing out my idea. Everyone nodded. "That's a great idea," Azure said. I've only met him once before, but he's definitely made an impression on me. He's smart, nice, and quick thinking. I wasn't surprised to learn that he had been elected.

"A king, or queen of some kind," Smudge said, "At least some kind of monarch. Maybe an emperor, or empress, maybe." Camicazi shrugged. "I like the idea of a queen better." Banana raised an eyebrow. "Queen? I think it would be best if a queen and king ruled together." I had an idea. "How about," I said, "The queen is the ruler, and her daughters, nieces, or sisters become the next queen, but when the queen marries, her and her husband rule alongside each other."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "What about territories? What's the point of having a queen if there is no place for the tribes to settle down?" Heatwave asked. Arid nodded, "She has a point." "Yes, we will deal with that," Nightkeeper said, "But first, who will be the queens of the tribes?"

"Maybe all the females in this room at the moment?" Mudslide suggested. "Yes," Ember agreed, "If you have been elected for this urgent meeting, your tribes must like you a lot." "So it's settled," Crystal said, "But what about territories?" "We should do it now," Hail agreed.

So we mapped out the territories. The IceWings were to get the far north, the head of the dragon-shaped continent. Their border to the south was the rocky hills that separated the desert from the tundra. The SkyWings were to get the wing of the continent. the border to the west is the Five Tongue river, a river that splits to five smaller rivers. The border to the south would be the small pathway through the mountains. The borders to the east would be the northern part of the Diamond Spray Delta. The SandWings were to get what was the chest and front legs of the continent. The border to the north was the the IceWing's territory. The border to the east is the southernmost part of the Five Tongue river and the northernmost part of the Jade Ranges. The NightWings were to get the area in the very center of the continent. The borders to the north is the SkyWings, to the south and west is the SandWing territories. To the east is the Jade river, a river that flows from The ocean through the valleys of the Jade Ranges. The RainWings get the rain forest, the area that's the most southeast on the continent. The borders to the north are the swamps, and the border to the west is the Jade River and the NightWing territory. MudWings get the swamps and marshes north of the rain forest. The border to the south is the RainWing territory, the border to the north is the Bay of a Thousand Scales. the border to the west is the Jade River. Lastly, the SeaWings get the small amount of land that is the tail of the continent. Most of our territory consists of water, because we prefer to live underwater. Our territory is the tail, and the Bay of a Thousand Scales.

After the meeting, Azure and I made our separate ways, each of us with a scroll with the idea and a map of the new territories. The plan was to gather the two major groups of SeaWings and take them to our new land. We just need to hope that the smaller camps of SeaWings follow. Once we reach our territory, we will start building up our government.

In exactly one moon cycle, the fourteen dragons who were at the meeting will meet back at the same spot to report what had happened.

Let's just hope this goes well.


	2. Convincing the SeaWings

**Author's Note: OK so here's the second chapter. Two chapters in one day, maybe even three.**  
 **MysteriousDragonkeeper- Thanks I got the idea when I was reading** **Moon Rising** **. See, during history class, when Webs said they would learn about the Scorching, I started to get excited, I was hoping for some backstory, but sadly, I got none. So I wrote this!**  
 **-**

I was examining the scroll in the light of the fire. Examining the territories. The idea of the tribes uniting to go against the scavengers... The idea of the two major groups of SeaWings uniting into one territory... The idea of me becoming a queen, a ruler. It terrifies me, yet at the same time it fills me with hope.

At the moment I am resting for the night. I am about halfway to my destination. The tip of the wing of the continent. That's where one of the major groups are camped out. Azure should be already at the other group by now, since it's much closer to the meeting place. If things went well, he should be already on his way to the territory.

I rolled up the scroll, curled up, and slept for the night.

Naturally, I was woken up by scavengers. Their yelps and shouts were so LOUD. I stood up and looked around. I saw them hiding behind a bush. If they are hiding they could at least try harder to be quiet. And to find a good hiding spot. I launched myself towards the short creatures. They let out high pitched screams and stumbled away, but I got to them.

I slashed at them with my claws and threw them onto the ground. Without checking to see if they were alive or dead, I leaped off into the sky, flapping my wings.

It HAD to be scavengers. Of course. I continued my way onto my coarse. I started to think. I could've died. Most scavengers are much sneakier and braver than those pathetic things. If those scavengers were some of the smarter ones... Well, I probably wouldn't be here.

Finally, as the sun started to set, I arrived at my destination.

When I landed in the camp, many SeaWings rushed towards me. I heard shouts of "Splash is back," and "How was the meeting?"

I told them what had happened, and I told them about the plan.

The dragons looked reluctant. "That's a good plan, but..." I heard a SeaWing say. "Who's gonna be the queen?" I took a deep breath. "I will."

Panic broke out. There were many mixed opinions about this. I heard shouts of "Long live Queen Splash!" but also stuff like "You can't claim to rule us!" Or "How dare you say you are our queen?"

Soon dragons who agreed with my plans has shoved themselves around me, forming a circle. I rose into the air. "I know you're not sure this is a good idea," I said, "But let me speak! We need a ruler, someone to keep people in order! We also need a territory! And we have both of those! Us, as SeaWings, will prosper and grow in strength and numbers. We will strike down the scavengers, and make way for a new era. The era of the dragons! Not the scavengers! We are smarter than them! Stronger than them! Bigger than them! We can do this! Only if you follow me to our new territory!"

Most of the crowd cheered, but I could still hear reluctant shouts from the crowd. "How do we know you're not lying?" I sighed. "You don't, but you need to believe me. You must be tired of living every day in fear and hunger. You're food taken from the scavengers, and having no free time to yourself because you need to worry about surviving. If you follow me, we can end that!"

I flew up into the sky, flying towards the Bay of a Thousand Scales.

And I'm happy to say that every single dragon followed me.


	3. Queen Splash of the SeaWings

**Author's Note: Yep, i was write. Three Chapters in one day. The second and third in a span of a few minutes. Btw If any of you wanna follow me on Wattpad, my name is LittleMsZodiac, as well. I have this story on Wattpad, too.**  
 **-**

I flew through the sky, the SeaWings flying behind me. We flew over the new territory of the SandWings, and as we passed over them they waved at us, glad to see that we were following the plan.

We passed over the NightWings next, and we were tired by then. Thankfully, they offered us a place to rest.

We stayed in a camp the NightWings helped set up. We couldn't sleep though. We were anxious for what was to happen tomorrow, one we reached the new territory. Where would we build the palace? HOW would we build the palace?

Tomorrow would take a lot of team work. In order to keep organized and strong, the SeaWings have to learn to work together.

It was a miracle when I finally got to sleep, but I only had a few hours of sleep before I woke up again. I had to continue this journey.

One by one the rest of the SeaWings woke up. Once we were all awake, we caught a quick meal. After saying goodbye to the NightWings, we flew on.

It was really tiring, but after what seemed like forever, we reached the edge of the ocean. We all happily dived into the cool water. We decided it was best to swim for the rest of the trip.

I sighed. If things went well, Nova should already be there, and his SeaWings would probably be waiting impatiently for their queen to arrive.

And of course, I was that queen.

We reached the island. There were already many SeaWings on the island. As soon as I got out of the water, everyone cheered. "Long live Queen Splash!" Everyone ran forwards. Soon I was draped with strings of pearls. over my horns, neck, and wings. And on top of my head was a golden crown with diamonds and emeralds embedded in it.

I was amazed that everyone thought I would make a good queen. I have never felt happier in my life.

That day we rested. The next day, though, we will start to build our kingdom!


	4. Building Stuffs

**Sorry if this chapter was short or not as good. I haven't slept in a while. But I hope it's good. Next chapter I'll post my update schedule. I'm thinking once or twice a week. Every saturday, and some other day. *Shrugs***  
 **-**

I was standing on a platform, high up, watching the dragons work together to build a beautiful palace. We weren't working as hard on this one as the underwater one, but an above ground palace is very important if we are ever going to get important visiters from other tribes.

We had chosen the perfect spot. An island with a huge canopy of leaves and plants, which would cover whatever we have underneath it. The perfect defence.

Azure landed next to me. I had chosen him to help with all the organization and such.

The plan is definitely more succesful than I had hoped, so naturally, I had a feeling something terrible would happen, sooner or later.

May as well enjoy this succesfulness while it lasts.

 **-**  
 **Ok, I know. Extremely short. I am very tired, and have a writer's block. I'll most definitely have a better chapter next time. I just need to sleep.**


End file.
